1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lug wrenches and more particularly pertains to such a wrench which has the torque capability of a multi-handle lug wrench and the storability of a single handle lug wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lug wrenches is known in the prior art. More specifically, such wrenches heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of loosening lug nuts are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Usually, particularly for carrying in a motor vehicle, a single handle lug wrench has been used to facilitate storage when not in use. The art has recognized the difficulty of achieving sufficient leverage and torque with such a device to free lug nuts frozen in place on a wheel and has suggested means to add longer handles or multiple handles to solve the problem. Typical of such devices are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,691,599; 4,733,583; 4,875,395; 4,819,523; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 327,397. All of these devices either cause problems in storage or in the case of handle extensions such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,523 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,583 awkwardness in use, particularly in tight quarters.
In this respect, the lug wrench according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of exerting the torque of a multi-handle wrench and yet the compact storability of a simple handle wrench.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved lug wrenches which can be easily stored and used and yet exert substantial torque. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.